


Save A Dance For Me (Steve x Peggy rewrite of "Save The Last Dance For Me")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Get ready for feels!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: This is a rewrite of the oldie, but goody"Save The Last Dance For Me"originally by The Drifters, but has been covered recently by Michael Bublé.Sorry, in advance, for any tears. Yes, I'm a monster.





	Save A Dance For Me (Steve x Peggy rewrite of "Save The Last Dance For Me")

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the oldie, but goody ["Save The Last Dance For Me"](https://youtu.be/n-XQ26KePUQ) originally by The Drifters, but has been covered recently by Michael Bublé.
> 
> Sorry, in advance, for any tears. Yes, I'm a monster.

You may have danced  
With the kinda guy  
Who gives you the eye  
Tries to take you home

And you know  
What he wants to do  
Soon as he knows  
He’s got you alone

Don’t forget you owe me date  
And once again we’ll meet  
Oh, Peggy please save a dance for me

Oh, I know  
It’s been a long time  
But like a fine wine  
You’ve aged so well

The thought of you  
Was what kept me warm  
All those years I was trapped  
In that frozen hell

Don’t forget you owe me date  
And once again we’ll meet  
Oh, Peggy please save a dance for me

Peggy, don’t I love you so?  
Didn’t you feel it when we touched?  
Loved me before I was a hero  
That’s why I love you oh so much

I hope you danced  
While I was gone  
You were fair and young  
Hope you had some fun

Glad you fell  
For a man who was  
One I knew that I  
Could count on

Don’t forget you owe me date  
And once again we’ll meet  
Oh, Peggy please save a dance for me

Don’t forget you owe me date  
And once again we’ll meet  
Oh, Peggy please save a dance for me, mmm

Peggy please save a dance for me, mmm  
Peggy please save a dance for me


End file.
